


and so the grue strikes

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Grue Attacks, Implied Character Death, Puppetmaster Wilson, broken ribs, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A recently-dethroned Wilson finds himself in the darkness.





	and so the grue strikes

"Oh god."

The night had drawn in, and he'd been blindsided, too focused on picking the green mushrooms sprouting up from within the colourful forest's floor.

He'd only known it was becoming night when the world started to darken around him.

He had to have a torch somewhere, right?

Wilson quickly checked through his bag. Nothing. Nothing of use.

That was fine- he could make one, surely…

No materials to work with. No sticks and only one bundle of grass.

Certainly not enough for a torch, let alone a campfire.

Sheer panic overtook his next actions, and, upon whipping around, he found a face in the darkness, slowly creeping closer.

"My… my queen?"

She didn't respond.

Her lips parted into a smile. Sharklike, and her teeth were as sharp as his.

"My queen, please, it's me!"

An attack to his side toppled him over, and he began to scramble back, clutching onto his chest. At least one of them had to be broken by now, his breath was coming out as wheezing.

Was he bleeding? His hand felt wet and sticky through the glove.

The pain brought tears to his eyes.

"Please don't kill me, I'll-- I'll be good, please!"

Her strikes were incredibly damaging, he'd known since he died the first time in the Constant.

"Please…"

No amount of begging would save him from this.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on an idea i had where the triumphant versions are in fact charlie's servants.


End file.
